On The Moon
by RougeIsRed
Summary: Johnny finally got to the moon.


On the white, glowing sphere that we call the Moon stood a young boy.

He had brown hair and eyes, he wore a green shirt with a brown vest and brown pants, brown shoes with white socks.

The boy began to slowly gain his senses, his eyes fluttered as he finally took control.

He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was, then something caught his line of sight...

Just up ahead, looming over him was a blue and green sphere in the sky. His home, Earth.

He then looks down at his feet that stood on top of the chalk-like rocky ground, it was then that he realized.

He was on the Moon!

Before he could even show a reaction, a flash of light briefly hit his face. On instinct, he covered his eyes with his right arm to block the sudden brightness that flashed unto his sights.

As quick as it came, it went away. The boy uncovered his eyes and let his arm drop down to his side, he looked toward where the flash of light came from and he was greeted with yet another flash.

He put his hand in front of his face to block some of the light but still being able to see a bit of what was in front of him, the light flickered and went away.

There, the boy was able to see a lighthouse that was a good distance away from him. Something inside him told him that he needed to go there

He followed his instincts and ran towards it, hoping that maybe he would be able find something there.

He reached the entrance of the lighthouse, a sense of nostalgia filled his chest as he looked up at the out of place structure that towered over him.

It was high, higher than any building he saw in his life. You can compare a mountain with this lighthouse! But something has drawn him towards this place.

Like he was trying to connect to something...

Despite its intimidating height, the boy entered the lighthouse and began to climb up the steps.

At first, he was keeping steady and relaxed pace. He thought about what happened. Why was he here? The Moon of all places!

But as he continued climbing, he began to recover bits of his memory. Though he wasn't really sure if it's his memory or just something that he imagined, it was too hazy.

As he went on, the pieces slowly began to form and gradually clearer. So far he remembers playing the piano.

The further he goes, he starts to remember a multicolored rabbit. He doesn't know why but he felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he remembered.

And as he made his way up the lighthouse he recovers the memories of his life. Lily, Sarah and Tommy, Nick, Izzy, Anya.

"River..."

He stopped in his tracks, his right hand gripped on rail so hard it started to turn white. Tears fell from his eyes.

'I don't understand... Why can't she just tell me what she wants? I've always felt like I'm missing something when she shows me stuff but no matter how much I try to understand what she's saying, I just didn't know what she was getting at and it's just so frustrating for me!'

'But then I see the look on her face. She looked sad and disappointed, at times she even looked frustrated.'

'And it hurts seeing her like that. But I really didn't know how to deal with her...'

He began to lose his grip on the rail but held it tightly after finding a resolve.

'No... I wanna see her again. I want to make up with her.'

He took a step forward and was bombarded with a new set of memories. Animorphs, Joey, Platypus, Lighthouses, The Moon...

He remembered it, all of it. How he really met the odd yet intriguing girl, how they wondered what stars really are made off, how they made they're own constellation, how he promised to see her again next year...

"I have to see River!"

He ran up the seemingly endless staircase faster than he would ever before, knowing that his wife would be up there waiting for him.

After a few minutes, he finally reached the top of the lighthouse. He took a minute in order to catch his breath before taking in his surroundings.

The room was dark, the lantern appeared to have shut off from the moment he set foot inside the lighthouse. The only source of light in this place were the stars outside who shone their lights in the dark room. The floor was littered with dozens of multicolored paper rabbits, all with the same blue and yellow pattern.

And there on the left side of the room, was a bench. And sitting on that bench was a girl.

She had orange hair that reached her shoulders and wore a blue dress. She was looking outside, her hands continued to fold a paper rabbit as she was entranced by the twinkling stars in the sky.

He walked up to her and stood behind her. There was only silence as she stared at the sky while he stared at her.

"You're in my spot..." He said, remembering her say the same thing when they first met.

There was a long pause before she nodded and moved to seat at the right. He sat down by her left, glancing at her for a second before joining in her stargazing.

"What do you think stars are made off?" The girl asked, breaking the silence after she finished folding the paper rabbit.

A small smile made its way onto his lips.

"I think that the stars are actually lighthouses, stuck at the far end of the sky. All shining their lights at each other and at us..."

She froze then turned to him with wide eyes, his smile only grew wider at the reaction.

The girl shuffled as she held the multicolored rabbit up to him, disbelief clear in her expression but a look of hope shining through her eyes.

"This... Describe this rabbit." She almost begged.

"Well, its ears, hands and feet are all blue while its whole torso is yellow..." He noted with a mock thoughtful look.

"And..?" She asked almost impatiently.

"I see the moon and the constellation that you and I made that fateful night..." Johnny answered as he held River's hands.

River was ecstatic, tears ran down her face as she tackled her husband with a hug. Johnny wrapped his arms around her, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry that I f-forgot, River. I-I never deserved you..." Johnny sobbed, burying his face in her shoulder

"It's alright..." River muttered as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"N-no, its not alright... I wasn't able to keep my promise, I-I was stupid and I still am and I ju-" River quickly cuts him off with a kiss.

"'We'll regroup on the moon, silly!' Wasn't that what you told me?" River adds with a warm smile.

Johnny was speechless for a second, he found himself in a more emotional wreck at what she said.

"Everything's alright now, Johnny..." She whispered while rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, Johnny finally got a hold of himself wiped his face from tears. He ended their hug but his hands still held hers.

He suddenly stood up along with a surprised River as he suddenly pulled her towards him and started to dance together. The lantern suddenly lit up, showing only the silhouettes of the "young" couple.

River, who was still surprised by the sudden movement, accidentally stepped on Johnny's feet. He hissed at the sudden pain on his toes but remained grinning at fact that he finally got to hold his wife again.

"I'm sorry!" River squeaked to which her husband simply laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I've missed dancing with you even if it was only our wedding night..." He replied sheepishly.

After a couple of minutes of dancing, River decided to stop causing Johnny to look at questionably.

She took his hand and took him around the lantern where a grand piano sat unnoticed by the male.

"Whoa, wait a minute. When did this get here?" His question had gone unanswered after his wife sat at the right end of the chair, beside an old worn out platypus that sat on the middle.

River patted the left part of the seat impatiently, telling him to sit down. He shook his head with a smile and sat down on the left of the chair, but not before placing the platypus on top of the piano in order to get a bit more space.

"Play that song." She said as she placed his hands over the piano keys.

"What song?" He asked amused by her eagerness.

"The one you wrote for me." She replies, pressing her hands on his which made the piano keys play a palm's worth of random simultaneous notes.

Johnny chuckled and began to play the first two occurring notes but was abruptly stopped by River who grabbed his right hand. He gave her a puzzled look, she simply stared down at the piano keys.

"I... I want to play with you." River muttered slowly.

"But you don't know how to play piano." Johnny remarked, raising a brow.

"I can play..." She responded as she pressed on the two notes that he was supposed to play, repeating the action a few times before stopping.

"I suppose that can do for now." He laughed to which River pouted.

He gave her a kiss in the cheek and had her lean on his shoulder as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"Hey, I can teach you how to play." John said, nuzzling his cheek on her head.

"I won't be good..." River muttered, her eyes stared down at her hands which were now placed on her lap.

"You don't have to be." He replied, holding her and turning her head so she was facing him.

"It'll be hard for you..." She added as she turns her eyes away from him.

"But it'll be worth it in the end." He answered earnestly.

"I'll just waste your time." She said, turning her head away from him.

John cupped her cheek, turns her head over to face him once more, and kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before ending it.

He took her hand and held them tightly, as if she would be blown away if he lets go.

"River. I wasted my whole life wondering what was missing, not ever realizing that the answer was right in front of this whole time, dropping hints left and right, just waiting to be found but never did until it was too late."

He kisses River's teary eyes that's almost on the brink breaking loose.

"So don't ever tell me that you are wasting my time."

Tears finally spilled from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away with her arm. She gives John the biggest smile that she could muster.

"I'll try!" She exclaimed, resolution clear in her voice.

Johnny gave her a wide grin as he began to show her how to play the song as he began to think about what would come next.

'We can dance again and work on River to avoid her from stepping on my feet again or maybe she can teach me how to make those paper rabbits or even go star gazing again and make even more constellations. I'm not even sure where to start!'

'But I am sure of one thing.'

"We're finally on the moon..."


End file.
